Twincest Don't Tell My Mother
by kirigirisplushrump
Summary: The Hittachin twins' 8 year-old cousin comes to spend 2 months with them. But when she walks in on the her cousins doing questionable things, they owe her some hush money.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, which is probably a good thing, since I can only draw stick figures.**

**A/N: Ayaka is the cousin of the Hittachin twins. She is just staying with them for a little while. Note that she is 8. She isn't necessarily gonna end up with anyone, at least not in the host club.**

My name is Hittachin Ayaka. I am 8 years old. I like puppy dogs, ice cream, and shoujo manga. Oh yeah, and I am filthy rich. I was always kept in safety, going to a posh-rich kid school, having servants do everything for me. That is why my first traumatic happened just two weeks ago. Just two days after I started spending 2 months with my cousins while my parents go on a romantic cruise around the Caribbean. My life seems to be happening in 2s. Wonder what will happen in two years.

So here is my story. It all started when I heard my cousins fighting. I'm still a young child. I need to sleep. I had just taken a bath and put my hair into braids. I grabbed my blue puppy plushie and walked to the other room to yell at them. I have matured a lot in the last 2 weeks...

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan, I'm tired, be quiet." A young girl with short brown braids burst into her cousins' room. Her eyes widened and she dropped her stuffed dog. Her cousin Hikaru was pinning down her other cousin, and his identical twin, on their bed. They were both shirtless. Hikaru got off and ran to grab her. He set her down in the desk chair near their bed.

"Ayaka, this is exactly what it looks like." Hikaru wasn't gonna beat around the bush. The 8 year-old blinked twice.

"Can you keep a secret, mom would freak if she knew." Kaoru pleaded. Ayaka smiled. She read a lot of manga, a lot not fit for her young eyes, and this was just like one of her mangas. Sorta.

"Twincest." She said. The twins gave an 'eh' look. "Ah, yaoi, this is like my mangas, only better!" She twirled around the room.

"Twincest? Yaoi? How old are you, I thought you were 6!" Hikaru exclaimed in disbelief. She gave him an angry look.

"I'm 8, bastard." She growled. The boy was taken aback. "I hacked the child-lock on the computer to get to manga sites." Not an average 8 year-old.

"What do you want." Kaoru knew that look. Kyouya always had it. It was his 'you better be ready to cough up the dough' look.

"I want to go to the host club. I want to see real Harem!" She looked up into space. Both the twins were thinking 'she's like a little Renge!' But they had no choice.

The next day Kaoru and Hikaru walked into the 3rd music room a little late. They had to go pick up Ayaka from the elementary department. The room was full of customers. The rest if the host club dressed in scrubs. Tamaki ran up to them.

"Where have you been?" Tamaki yelled at them. They swung Ayaka at him. He fell over with the 8 year-old on top of him. That's when the twins noticed she wasn't wearing a normal uniform. It was a strange uniform with a tartan skirt and a silk ivory blouse, with a single star on the collar.

"What are you wearing!" Kaoru yelled at her. She innocently looked up at him.

"Cosplay" She nonchalantly replied. Definitely like Renge.

"Can you get off of me?" Tamaki squeaked. She stood up. He flipped his hair and looked her in the eye. "This is a club for kids in high school." She blinked her big brown eyes and looked into his.

"But Hika-chan, and Kao-chan promised. Please Tama-nii." He glomped on to her. And spun.

"Of course you can! Call me papa! I will be your papa! And Haruhi your onee-chan. And Kyouya your mama! Perfect!" Tamaki went off into a fantasy about a family dinner with his two "daughters" and Kyouya.

"Oh-ho-ho! Oh-ho ho!" Renge burst up with her high-powered motor. Ayaka's eyes twinkled. A fellow closplayer. "What do we have here." She jumped down and stared at Ayaka.

"Is that a Sailor Moon costume!" She said it more like an exclamation than a question. Renge glomped on to her too. Ayaka ran over to Hikaru and Kaoru. She gave them a huge hug. Then looked up at the sky. "Thank you, God of Moe!"

**There. A crackish one shot. Review. Please.**


End file.
